


"Drive" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Having an argument with Jared while driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Drive" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _-I’m dozing off, I’m gonna turn on the radio._  -Said Jared as I drove him to the studio.

He just got back from tour a few days ago. He’s really tired so he asked me if I could drive him there.  
  
 _-I know, love. We should go get Chinese on our way back, have dinner and then just hit the bed. You have the darkest circles under your eyes, Jared.  
_  
 _-Oh, yeah, that sounds lovely._

He chuckled.

A few minutes went by.  
  
 _-Oh, I almost forgot! My sister’s getting married next month.  
  
-When?  
  
-On the 16th._  
  
 _-I’m gonna be back on tour by then.  
  
-What? You didn’t say anything. You just got here._  
  
 _-Yeah, well, sorry babe. I have to work._  
  
 _-Jared, this is kind of important._ \- I said turning off the radio.  
  
 _-So are the thousands of people who’ve paid for their tickets._  
  
 _-I know that but I don’t wanna go alone. Besides, you’ve been working too much you’re gonna exhaust yourself, you’ve even lost a few pounds. I’m worried about you._  
  
 _-You have nothing to worry about and i’ll make it up to you, I promise._    
  
 _-No, I’m sick of you always making it up to me. Why do I have to go to every single event by myself? Am I not in a relationship?_   
  
_-Oh my god, here we go._ – Jared muttered under his breath _\- I always keep in touch with you, I call you as soon as I get off the stage, then on my free time, whenever get a chance… and now that I can’t attend this… wedding…I’m the worst boyfriend ever?_

_  
_  
_-Why do you have to make everything about yourself?_  
 __  
-Why do you?!?! –He snarled.

- _I get enough shit for being the only one in my family who’s not married yet. And now my boyfriend will not be there with me?_  
  
 _-Oh, so now you need a fucking ring, Y/N, is that it?!_  
  
 _-When have we ever even discussed marriage?  
  
-Well you certainly dropped a huge hint just now._  
  
 _-Jared, what the fuck are you talking about?_  
  
 _-You know what? I’m fucking tired right now and I have a lot on my mind, if you’re expecting a proposal very soon… –_

 _-You’re blowing things out of proportion._ – I said in a dry tone, cutting him off, with my eyes on the road.  
  


_-Don’t do that, you started this whole thing!_

_  
-You know what? If you want to go to the studio drive yourself there then. I’m not fucking driving anymore._  
  
I pulled over and got out of the car. I leaned on its hood.  
I needed to breathe. I was so mad I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I looked up to the sky trying to stop them. No, I wasn’t expecting a proposal, I knew we both had a lot of things to do before that, but his attitude over it was uncalled for.  
  
I heard Jared getting out of the car.  
He stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets; with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
 _-I’m sorry_.

I tried to brush past him but he stopped me grabbing me by the arm.  
  
 _-I need you to understand my job is my passion, it’s not just a hobby…_    
  
 _-I’ve been okay with it from the start. I think I have every right to be mad this one time, because that wedding is a big deal to me.  
_  
Jared sighed in defeat.  
 _  
-I’m gonna call our manager to discuss a quick trip back on the 16 th. I’m not promising anything but maybe I can make it for the wedding, at least a couple hours. Now please just get in the car and let’s go get that Chinese food so we can go home.   
  
-We’re not going to the studio?  
  
-No. Shannon can go tomorrow._ –he pulled me closer to him and as he kissed my forehead he said- _I don’t like fighting with you._

We both got back in the car; he was behind the wheel this time.


End file.
